dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Louise Lincoln (Arkhamverse)
Louise Lincoln is an ice generating supervillainess known as Killer Frost . Biography ''Batman: Assault on Arkham Killer Frost robbed one of Gotham's banks and engaged the G.C.P.D. in battle. After her escape car left her behind before being apprehended, she was forced to join Task Force X a.k.a. the Suicide Squad. She eventually wakes up in a secured room alongside the other members with her hands bound together in a metallic mechanism. King Shark briefly attempted to eat her but was quickly neutralized by her cryokinesis. After being briefed alongside the rest of the Suicide Squad by Amanda Waller, she was gassed and woke up locked to a metal chair that was enclosed in a metal crate and dropped into Gotham City via aircraft. During the fall, her parachute malfunctioned and she crashed into King Shark, the two of them land on top of a parked vehicle that was crushed on impact. She, along with the rest of the Suicide Squad entered the sewers via a manhole, and she sat atop King Shark's shoulder for the duration of the trek to The Iceberg Lounge. After gearing up there, she was contacted on a secure line by Amanda Waller and was given the secret task of assassinating The Riddler, unbeknownst to the rest of the team. She sneaked into Arkham Asylum through the Arkham Morgue via a bodybag by a disguised Captain Boomerang. During the infiltration of Arkham Asylum, Killer Frost located The Riddler via a computer in the Security Room. Killer Frost decided against killing him when she learned the reason she was sent to assassinate him - The Riddler knew how to disable the bombs implanted in members of the Suicide Squad. After the Joker broke free and set all the patients of Arkham loose, Frost tried to escape from Arkham by stealing a police car. However, Bane, one of the newly released inmates, grabbed and threw the car she was trying to drive, causing it to explode and and leaving her fate unknown. Powers '''Thermokinetic Cryokinesis': Killer Frost can freeze objects by touching them. Relationships *Amanda Waller - Boss. *Deadshot - Leader. *Captain Boomerang - Teammate. *Black Spider - Teammate. *King Shark - Teammate and possible love interest. *Harley Quinn - Teammate later enemy. *The Riddler - Ally. *The Joker - Enemy. *Batman - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actresses *Animation (1 film) **''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (First appearance) - Jennifer Hale Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Killer Frost can power Mr. Freeze's Freeze Gun with her bare hands. *She is shown to get along well with King Shark. *'Killed' offscreen, therefore it's possible she didn't actually die due to her superhuman abilities. Gallery ''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n9v4g7d4iI1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno6_1280 (1).png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno8_1280.png KUR6TQN.png Killer Frost AOA 1.png Killer Frost AOA 2.png Killer Frost AOA 3.png Killer Frost AOA 4.png Killer Frost AOA 5.png tumblr_n9v47fHX7T1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno2_1280 (1).png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_nb1j9nPsBL1rl14rno9_1280.png Glad You Made It BAOA.png Killer Frost and The Riddler BAOA.png Killer Frost BAOA 06.png Killer Frost BAOA 07.png Killer Frost makes her Escape BAOA.png Killer Frost wants answers BAOA.png OGmw3gwv.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h39m45s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h39m52s133.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h05m05s171.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h08m41s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h10m52s61.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h10m53s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h12m30s182.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h17m51s70.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h18m31s210.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h18m34s244.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h29m26s112.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h29m34s195.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h01m55s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h12m04s91.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h13m24s124.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h13m48s115.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h31m04s235.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h31m10s36.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h31m55s226.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h33m00s111.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h33m37s207.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h35m55s69.png vlcsnap-2014-08-04-19h09m25s233.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h59m00s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h28m47s230.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h28m54s44.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h18m00s73.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m34s163.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m54s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h31m46s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h40m20s153.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h43m18s151.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h17m20s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h42m59s213.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h49m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h52m45s188.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m01s92.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m36s199.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h58m35s99.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h58m36s114.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h09m09s136.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h08m46s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h04m03s147.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h46m07s130.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-10h48m25s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h02m58s176.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-01h01m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h52m17s160.png Task Force BAOA.png Task Force BAOA 02.png Task Force BAOA 01.png Assault-on-arkham-black-spider.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h25m27s193.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m50s71.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h24m29s122.png The Riddler getting Killer frost and King Shark ready BAOA.png The Riddler confronted by Killer Frost BAOA.png That Worked Well BAOA.png Kiler Frost Deadshot Captain Boomerang BAOA.png King Shark Killer Frost Black Spider BAOA.png No Bars NO Chains BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h45m24s129.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h34m32s11.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-11h45m52s249.png Task Force X 08 BAOA.png Task Force X 05 BAOA.png Task Force X 04 BAOA.png Task Force X 03 BAOA.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h38m12s151.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h33m22s74.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h03m40s173.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-00h57m01s201.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h53m34s164.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m08s170.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h56m13s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h32m27s34.png Vlcsnap-2014-07-31-12h23m07s57.png tumblr_oau9u18QpP1rl14rno1_1280.png See Also *Killer Frost Category:Batman: Assault on Arkham Characters Category:Villains Category:Task Force X members Category:Arkhamverse Deceased